


Sins of the Past

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Series: Kings and Queens of Hearts [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde's a good friend, F/M, Uldren takes some warming up to, an OC or two - Freeform, still annoyed with Zavala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Uldren is finding it difficult to fit into the Tower because of his past, and Cayde's always got a little pep-talk to brighten the soul.





	Sins of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. It just is the way it is, and now that Uldren feels are a thing, they will occur more often.

          Cayde is all too familiar with difficult situations. He goes through ‘em every day. There’s only one case that he’s really struggling with, and that’s Uldren. Uldren is reclusive, at best. At worst, he keeps hidden completely. He had thought that things were getting better for him around the Tower. He can’t help but wonder what happened, but he would have to be blind to think that something hadn’t.  

          Kayleigh keeps by his side most days, and that’s perfectly all right. He feels safe around her, but there is  _something_  that is still keeping Uldren on edge. He’s as close to a Hunter as he can possibly get without being one, and if there’s one thing Cayde can spot, it’s discomfort.  

          Uldren has gotten past caution around Cayde, and the awkwardness has gone down a whole lot. A little poker and a drink or two between friends will do that. And yeah, Cayde can safely say that the idea of friendship with a guy like Uldren made his toes curl at first, but he’s definitely... different.  

          Speak of the devil. 

          Cayde comes to attention as Uldren skulks into the lower part of the Tower, keeping his head down. The faction leader for Dead Orbit glowers at him with scorn, but Cayde likes to think it’s because Uldren steals his dark vibe. The humans moving their cargo widen their paths to keep away from him and Cayde’s brow lowers. It looks like someone needs a good talkin’-to.  

          Uldren nears Cayde where he’s standing by the ships, staring at them longingly. “Cayde.” 

          “Heya, Uldren. How’s it going?” 

          He makes a discontented noise, but doesn’t otherwise speak.  

          “That good, huh?” 

          “I do not think the people of the Tower approve of my presence here.” 

          Cayde hums. “I reckon not. They’ve all heard of you, and, well... your old rep isn’t exactly, um, how to put this delicately.........  _shining_.” 

          “I am fully aware of this fact.” 

          “They probably still blame you for shooting me.” Cayde shrugs. “Personally, I don’t find that offensive, since I’m not dead, but they might.” 

          “Mmm.” he dips his head, his eyes closing.  

          The hood of his cloak hides it well, but Cayde thinks he just might see the edge of a dark bruise on his pale skin hiding beneath it. “You tell Kayleigh about this run-in with whoever jumped you?” 

          Uldren’s head snaps up. “How did you-” he glances around, eyes flicking to the people nearest to them. 

          “You got a bruise, buddy.” Cayde points to where the bruise would be on his face if his had cheeks. “It’s pretty nasty-lookin', too.” 

          Uldren sighs. “I know.” 

          “Wasn’t a Hunter or nothin’, was it? Cuz’ that’s in my wheelhouse, an’ well, anyone giving you guff over this has to answer to me.” 

          Uldren shakes his head, and Cayde has a good guess as to who got him. The size of those knuckles is almost unmistakable now that he’s lookin’ at it. 

          “Titan, huh?” 

          Uldren’s mouth presses into a thin line and he nods once.  

          “Same one?” 

          Cayde catches the nervous tick that Uldren has gotten into the habit of. He rubs the pad of his thumb against the inside of his fingers and cracks the knuckle of his trigger finger.  

          “Yeah, thought so. Why haven’t you socked him yet?” 

          “Because he’d win. He’s trying to prove that I don’t belong here, and hitting him would only make it true.” 

          “Aww. Isn’t that just the most insecure thing I’ve ever heard.” 

          Uldren bristles, but he stays quiet. Uldren knows Cayde well enough by now to know that he’s about to make a point. 

          “So, way I see it. You got two options. You let him get to you. Let him give you those bruises that I’d bet you hide from Kayleigh....” Uldren winces, grimacing at the reminder that he’s lying to her. “...or, you make a fist and knock his lights out.” 

          “I don’t think you’re supposed to condone that.” 

          “Did I say condone? Who’s to say I even know anything about this?” 

          A grim smile forms on Uldren’s face and Cayde chuckles, clapping his shoulder. Uldren huffs, a weak laugh coming from his mouth. 

          “See? Not so bad. Besides, Guardians do that kind of stuff all the time. I mean, have you  _seen_  all those idiots out there jumping off the Tower? For fun?” 

          “I was wondering what that was all about.” 

          “Just Guardians being Guardians.” Cayde shrugs. “Personally, I find more exhilaration in being alive, but hey.” 

          Uldren rubs his fingers again, tugging his hood down for Cayde to see. The bruising is heavier further back and Cayde lifts his hand to the edge as he recognizes the dark markings of a shoulder charge. Uldren grimaces as Cayde examines it, the bruise disappearing under the collar of his armor.  

          “By the Traveler, he got you, didn’t he? How’s your arm?” 

          “Sore.” Uldren grumbles, shrugging him off.  

          Cayde lifts his hands in an appeasing gesture. “Hey. I’m just makin’ sure you’re operational. What would I tell Kayleigh if her favorite non-Guardian got hurt and I knew about it?” 

          “I’m not her favorite.” 

          Cayde chuckles. “Yeah. And Kayleigh’s badger is my biological son.” 

          Uldren’s brow furrows, like he’s trying to decide if that’s possible or not. He glowers at the floor once he gets it and Cayde huffs out a short laugh.  

          “Cayde?” 

          He turns, looking at the person interrupting his lovely conversation. “Yeah, Tsalvo? What’s up?” 

          She glances at Uldren, hesitating. 

          “Hey. Eyes on me, kid. Anything you wanna talk about, you can say in front of the both of us.” 

          Uldren’s gaze becomes more conflicted. Cayde can tell he’s not sure how he feels about Cayde’s defense, but he pays avid attention to Tsalvo’s story. She hands Cayde a report of the happenings on Nessus and pulls out a spare from thin air to hand to Uldren.  

          Uldren blinks down at the papers and then looks up at Tsalvo. “Thank you.” 

          She smiles, keeping that predatory look that most Hunters get when they smile at bay. “You’re welcome. It was a pleasure, Mr. Sov.” 

          “Uldren.” 

          Her smile grows. “I’m Tsalvo Kinako.” she sticks her hand out to shake. “I heard what you did for Kayleigh. I gotta say, I didn’t think she was right at first, but you aren’t what I expected.” 

          “I... I didn’t even say anything.” He murmurs, shaking her hand. 

          “I know.” 

          Tsalvo scampers off. 

          Uldren stares down at the report. “Now what?” 

          “Hey, that’s a lot of trust, Uldren. Hunters put the good stuff in their reports, and usually they only want me to read ‘em. It’s a lot of BS that Zavala doesn’t like, but no Hunter wastes time making a full report. Only the cool parts.” 

          Cayde spots Tsalvo skipping along with another Hunter by her side. They’re talking to Xur on the steps. 

          Uldren pages through the report, his eyes skimming over the lines. He curls it in his hands, tapping at the top ridge. There’s a heavy clomp of boots and Uldren’s gaze jerks up. He pulls his hood back up when he sees the Titan coming closer.  

          “That him?”  

          Uldren shakes his head. “One if his friends.” 

          Cayde bobs his head as the Titan nears. “Hey, Guardian. Help you with somethin’?” 

          “I’m looking for some loot. You gave me this location a week ago, but there was nothing there.” 

          “Hey, kid. I got locations. I have no idea if the Fallen and the like have been around stealing it. Don’t go blaming me for missing loot.” 

          “Well, can I get a different one?” 

          “Of course.” Cayde has Wash summon up a dusty old map. “Here you go. Remember, no returns, no guarantees.” 

          The Titans eyes meet Uldren’s before he gives assent, storming off. 

          After he’s up the stairs and out of view, Cayde bursts out laughing. Uldren’s brow furrows.  

          “I don’t see the amusement in this.” 

          He raises a finger to tell Uldren to wait a minute while he composes himself. “Whew. Heh- oh man. He’s gonna be mad.” 

          “Cayde?” 

          “I-” he chuckles a little, unable to stay serious. “I cleared that one out. Last time I got loose from the Tower.” 

          Uldren cracks a smile, but it quickly turns into a light frown. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

          “Sure I did. Just like I’ve been doing to him since last week.” 

          “You-” Uldren breaks off, considering. “You knew?” 

          Cayde looks at him. “Well, not at first. I just knew that a couple Guardians and the like were giving you trouble, but, well... as a robot with enhanced senses, it’s hard not to hear chatter.” 

          “And you didn’t think to say something?” 

          “I’ve come to realize that you only talk when you’re ready, Uldren. If you wanted me to know before now, you would have said so.” 

          “I-….” he trails off, looking down at the ground. “Thank you.” 

          Cayde smiles, leading him over to the card table. “It’s no problem, Uldren. Just lookin’ out for my friends.” 

          Uldren sits picking up the old cards on the table. He’s become a half-decent poker player, and Cayde feels less and less guilty about beating him every time.  

          “So... what  _are_ you going to do about that Guardian?” 

          Uldren shrugs, dealing out the cards. “I suppose we’ll just have to see, won’t we?” 

          Cayde chuckles, wondering just what Uldren has in mind.  

          IF, by some miracle, Cayde hears the next morning that a Titan got a black eye that their Ghost refused to heal, well, that’s just unfortunate. So, so  _unfortunate._  

          Okay, maybe he feels a spark of vicious glee, but no one is around to judge him. Hawthorne is off-world, and knowing her, she would approve anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I sane for writing fics with Uldren as a good guy? I honestly don't know how I feel about him anymore considering this series.... oy.


End file.
